Attack on Blacklight
by De-fanged Vampire1
Summary: Alex Mercer defeats James Heller, hoping to set things straight that he was the good guy trying to stop a forced evolution, but a mysterious team of three planes incapacitates Alex and bombs the city! When he awakens, the world seems to have taken a few hundred steps back, as he encounters a 19th century German-like town behind walls. Will Alex be another monster, or a savior?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

 _ **One Horror Ends, Another Begins**_

I face Heller down, claws ready to tear him to pieces. It's bad enough that he took the gift I had given him and used it to continue the outbreak I started so long ago, but he had to use his influence as a military sergeant to make it seem as though it were my fault all over again. Yes, I had the initial idea to start creating a more perfect, highly evolved race based on myself, even created the Goliath as an experiment to test my theory, but it was James who unleashed this new strain onto the world. He even kidnapped his own daughter alongside my sister all in an attempt to make it seem like I was the mastermind behind this infection. Now, it's time to put an end to this, once and for all!

"Give it up, Mercer," Heller calls out to me, raising his bladed arm, ready to attack. "You're too weak to stop me, now. Even if you could, Blackwatch is all over the city, waiting to tag your ass. You can't win, Alex."

"At least I'll take you down with me, you son of a bitch!"

With that I charge at him at full speed, claws dragging along the ground. Heller charges at me just as fast, his blade out to the side. As we collide, I raise one set of claws to block his blow, while I swing the other to try and decapitate him, only for my blow to be blocked by his left arm, which he has changed into a shield.

I dash back, just in time to dodge what would've been a swift kick to my gut. I quickly shift my right arm into my Whipfist, lashing it at Heller just as my feet hit the ground. I lash at him, trying to anticipate him, but he still dodges every blow. As he comes to his feet again, he slams the ground with Hammerfists, causing a quake that steals my feet from under me.

I instinctively armor myself as I fall, As I hit the ground, Heller lands above me, slashing across my chest. Due to the armor, I am safe from the blow, which gives me time to remove the armor, change my arms to muscle mass, and hit Heller with an uppercut to the jaw, sending flying across the room.

As he hits the ground, I jump into the air, launching myself at him. As I start to descend, I change my arms to Hammerfists, bringing them down on Heller's chest. He kicks me off as I prepare for another blow. He's fast to follow through by stepping in and delivering a muscle massed punch to my stomach, then my face.

As I hurtle through the air, I bring forth my own blade. I hit the ground and break through the floor, into the room below. I finally land with a thud, the floor beneath me audibly cracking. Heller jumps through the hole in pursuit. As he falls toward me, I thrust my blade forward, skewering him through the chest.

As my blade sinks deep into his chest, his claws pierce just as deep into my own chest. The pain is immediate and intense, but I grit against it and kick up into Heller's gut, launching him into the air. I bolt up, chest healing instantly, and lash out my Whipfist, catching Heller in the leg, allowing me to pull him in my direction. As he nears me, I return my arm to its blade form and lashing it at Heller.

The blow catches him, leaving a deep, nearly fatal gouge from his right hip, to his left shoulder, though it heals as quickly as my wounds did. We turn and clash blades at the same time. We exchange blows, engaging in a viral form of swordplay for a few moments, neither of us giving an inch. We continue to fight in this manner, dodging and flipping over blows, until Heller makes a mistake: he starts to shift his arms into the claw form mid-blow.

I take the opportunity to change my left arm into a shield, block his supposedly surprise claw from the side and slash forward with my blade, cutting through his arm and slicing him in two. Seeing as how his lower half doesn't reform, he's finally one blow from death!

I march forward and grab Heller's throat, hoisting him to wear his eyes are locked with mine.

"Any last words, Heller," I growl at him.

The words he says next send a chill down my spine. "Welcome to the top of the food chain, Mercer."

Not caring what he meant by that, I toss him up and slice him up the middle, absorbing him as I do, using whipfist to absorb the lower half. As his memories, knowledge, life, and powers flow into me, I realize that he was right about this being a no-win situation for me. Not with Blackwatch having another nuclear bomb ready to dispose of me!

I quickly free Dana and Heller's daughter, alerting them of the situation, and immediately take off in the opposite direction I send them, attempting to put enough distance between me and them, giving them time to get to the shelter before the bomb drops.

After running for five minutes, I find myself in a now abandoned military base fifty miles from my battle from Heller when I see the jets flying towards the city, devastatingly powerful nukes ready to drop on the city. I run as fast as I can, making it to a pier, where I jump boats until I land on one that is ready and running. I drive the boat into the middle of the ocean, lower the anchor, and watch the jets approach. As they draw near, I ready myself for what's to come, but it never, does. In fact, they begin to fly right past me without so much as firing their guns at me.

In confusion, I use whipfist to latch onto one of the three jets, zipping up to it in moments. Once on the wing, I attempt to remove the pilot, hoping to learn what's going on, when he suddenly ejects. Within seconds of his departure, the craft explodes, launching me forward towards land, sending me crashing back into the military base so hard that I actually break through the ground and into a hidden bunker.

The explosives must've contained something that reacted negatively to the virus, as I find myself too weak to even stand. All I can do is helplessly watch as the sky above me is filled with a brilliant light before fading to black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Strange New World

I open my eyes, a ray of light just barely catching them. Aside from that, the room is completely pitch black. My head is still spinning and my body feels as if it hasn't moved for eons, but I'm somehow still alive.

I sit up and realize that the light is coming from above me, through a crack in rocks. Having no other choice, I gather my strength and jump, bursting through the pile of boulder-like debris. As I land, I shield my eyes from the sunlight as it stings and assaults my eyes. As my vision returns, I'm finally able to observe my surroundings only to discover a horrifying revelation: I am standing in the middle of a dense forest, not the remnants of a military base!

How long was I incapacitated? What all happened while I was gone? Where is everything? So many questions ran through my head, but there was one that screamed out above the rest. Where's Dana?!

I immediately take off eastward, away from the sun, hoping that there may be some sign of civilization somewhere. I don't know where I am, what's going on, or even where I'm going, but none of that matters, now. All I know is that I need to know what happened to my sister.

As I'm running, the ground beneath me starts to tremble, as if something of enormous size were approaching me. The sudden activity is enough to cause me to pause. I start wondering if it was just my imagination. Perhaps my anxiety is triggering some kind of delusion.

However, the following rumble of giant footsteps proves both theories false. I turn around to face where the sounds seem to be originating from and see a large, humanoid creature approaching. Aside from the lack of genitalia and disproportioned body, one might mistake it for an abnormally gigantic human male. With it's long brown hair, huge brown eyes, and twisted smile, the titanic creature strikes me more with disgust and repulsion at first. However, the fact that this beast seems to be approaching me, an insatiable hunger in its eyes, sends a rush through me that I recognize immediately as the need to defend myself.

As the unknown creature nears me, I quickly launch myself to the right, narrowly avoiding being caught in its giant hand. The creature turns it face towards me, that sick smile never leaving, sending a nauseous wave through me. I leap up into the tree above me, eluding its grasp once again. Part of me grows curious, wanting to study this beast. But the predator in me just wants to rip this thing apart, and that side tends to win.

As I land on the lowest branch of the surprisingly large tree, I change my right arm into its blade form. The creature is still focused on the spot where I was, so it never sees me coming as I jump down, bringing my blade down, severing its arm at the shoulder. I land near its Achilles Tendon and lash my blade out, cutting it clear in two. As the creature starts to fall, I quickly throw myself back to the branch I started from. I turn back to watch the creature bleed out, but am shocked at what I find.

The limb I severed begins to vaporize, leaving no trace of its existence. At that same moment, the beast begins to regenerate its lost arm and the severed tendon begins to heal, almost as fast as my regenerative ability. In almost no time, the creature is fully recovered, back on its feet and ready to continue this game.

Switching from blade to claws, I make ready to attack this titan of a monster once again. However, the beast discovers my hiding place, reaching up and ripping the branch from the trunk of the tree. I turn and run up the trunk, hoping to reach the next branch. The creature jumps and swings at me, nearly causing me to lose my footing. Instead, I flip over, passing over its head.

As I begin to fall, I come even to the nape of the creature's neck. Seizing the opportunity, I slash forward with my claws, cutting a deep gouge, shredding the nape of the creature's neck into nothing. I flip back and come to land on the ground, landing in a ready stance, waiting for the next attack. The attack, however, doesn't come. Instead, the creature seems to have fallen and is now evaporating into steam, leaving a skeletal structure, and that, too, begins evaporation.

I remain vigilant until the entirety of the remains have vanished, not willing to be caught off guard by this thing. I have no idea exactly what these things are, but I do know that they cannot be trusted. As the last remnants of the creature dissipate, so to dies my tension. I make a mental note to remember that the nape of the neck seems to be their weak spot. Funny that their weakness is so obvious, yet I still can't seem to find one on me.

Armed with this knowledge, I continue my trek east, preferring to take to the trees whenever possible in order to avoid any further open conflict with those creatures. After hours of traveling and several close calls with more creatures, all in varying sizes ranging from three to four tall all the way to fourteen meters tall, I finally come to the edge of the forest. What I see in the distance far in the clearing shocks me to my core. I see a giant wall, and gauging from how visible it is from my position, I can deduce that it must be at least fifty meters tall or higher. That, and the fact that it appears to curve into a circle raise as many questions as it answers.

One can clearly tell that a large portion of humanity must be housed within that wall, but how much? Where did the wall come from? Who built it? It's primary purpose is clear, but is that it's sole purpose? Lastly, if enough forethought was put forth to construct a wall obviously to hold back the bizarre monsters I've encountered, one must ask if these things were a force of nature, or something like me: a side-effect of man trying to play god?

Whatever the answers are, they're going to have to wait. The rumbling I feel beneath my feet indicates that one or more of these abominations has found me and I don't have much time before they come down on me like a horde of infected on an innocent civilian.

I take a deep breath to muster my strength and rush out into the open. In retrospect, I should have surveyed my surroundings a bit more, as the clearing is littered with these monstrosities! Luckily, they all seem like large bumbling idiots who crave flesh, while I am a superior being with advanced capabilities. With any luck and a major effort of skill, I should be able to dodge around any that come near me and reach the wall in one piece.

Without hesitation, I begin barreling across the field towards the wall. To no surprise, my presence is immediately noticed, though the gathered beasts seem confused by me, now. Perhaps it has to do with my unnatural speed ? Or maybe they're just not used to seeing someone running towards them? Whatever the reason, I am thankful for it, as it buys me enough time to make halfway to the wall without incident.

However, that's as far as my peaceful run goes, as the titanic anomalies obviously become aware of my intent. As I draw closer to the wall, the beasts start to advance towards me, some even attempt to block my path. This does nothing to deter me, though. Even when Elizabeth Green was surrounded by Hunters and a mass of viral material, I didn't stop, so I don't plan to let a bunch of brainless mounds of walking meat interfere with my survival. Not when the law of evolution is on my side.

Within moments, I achieve what would've taken an army of men hours, maybe even days, plus the loss is countless lives to accomplish: I reach the wall, whole and well.

Reaching the wall was only the first challenge, though. Now, I have to find a way in. Time is pressed, as the beasts seem more determined to have me than ever now that I've slipped by them and am about to escape their clutches.

I scan to the left and right of me, but see no doors or other points of entry that are easily accessible. I drop to one knee and scan the ground for any trace of a secret tunnel entrance. To my great disappointment, there is none, leaving me with only one option. The last thing I wanted to do, but the thing I very well may have been looking forward to the most. I turn to the wall, take a few steps back, and race forward at full speed, going straight up the wall, avoiding every giant hand that makes a grab for me.

After several minutes of running, I finally reach the top of the wall. There, I make two discoveries, one gruesome, the other simply disappointingly displeasing. The first is that the wall I am on top of overlooks the devastated remains of what once was a seemingly thriving town that seems to have been a century or two behind in technology. The ruins are crawling with the same beings I just escaped and are covered in blood and mounds made up of mangled bodies in a gelatinous mass and scattered about are served limbs and partially eaten corpses. This town is the stuff of nightmares and those poor people the unsuspecting victims of senseless violence and hunger.

The displeasing discovery is that beyond the other side of the wall is yet another clearing, filled with more beasts, leading to yet another wall. Scanning my surroundings closely this time, I try to formulate a route to the next wall where I won't be detected. I notice, first, that this wall has several outcropping towns like the one I am currently towering over, meaning that these little pockets must have been made to draw the monsters near them to avoid damaging possibly weaker areas of the main wall. I also observe signs of several abandoned settlements beyond the secondary wall of this town, confirming that this was meant more for defense and herding than for habitation. I can already conclude that this civilization was brought down by an unforeseen occurrence and their own defensive measure.

After I take a moment to respect those who lost their lives to inadequate protection, which is clearly the sign of a failing, selfish government, I plan out my route.

I deduce that, by staying towards trees and ruins, I'll have plenty of places to hide and avoid notice. If speed were all that mattered, I'd simply barrel across and try to cut down anything in my way, but that's not how I survived all the trials I've been through. Just because trouble isn't a major threat to me, doesn't mean I like to invite him for coffee whenever I can.

With not a moment to lose, I run across the top of the wall until I find a plush group of trees to drop into. I begin the long and tedious task of traversing this terrain while evading the notice of these creatures, making a mental note to try to study them more once I obtain the proper equipment and find all previously recorded data I can in regards to these specimens. My planned route works without a hitch and I reach the next wall. I notice some activity up at the top, but pay it no mind as I begin to ascend up the side of the wall. Once I reach the top, I see a town very similar to the first I saw, only this one is still thriving and in tact. This, for some reason, brings me a sense of relief.

"Hey, you there," a voice calls out to my left. I see a man very similar to me in build approaching me. His dark eyes and blonde crew-cut give evidence that he is some kind of soldier, though I don't recognize the equipment strapped to his legs, or the shielded rose crest on his brown jacket. "What are you doing? How'd you even get up here? Civilians are forbidden from being on the wall without authorization. Who are you, anyway? And what's with your clothes?"

I am about to begin answering this man's questions, but I'm cut off by a enormous crash of thunder and lightning near the front of the wall, where I can now clearly see a gate. I can also clearly see the skinless head of one of the beasts that must measure a good meter or two over the wall!

With an enormous boom, the wall implodes, the creatures massive foot becoming visible from within the dust of what was once the gate. Answers, both giving and receiving, would have to wait. Right now, there is a breach through which the other creatures are entering, and I'll be damned if I let a disaster happen when I can stop it!

I say nothing to the soldier as I transform my arms into their claw form and run towards the breach.


End file.
